Mad Hatter
Mad Hatter is a villain skilled with hypnosis. Obsessed from a young age with Lewis Caroll's novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Jervis Tetch embraced a delusion that he was the incarnation of a character from the story, the Mad Hatter. With his skills for mesmerism, Mad Hatter has committed several crimes, usually themed around the book that inspired him and his love of hats. He has even gone so far as to implement his hats with mind-control devices to increase his hypnosis skills. Above all other headgear, Mad Hatter desires Batman's iconic cowl, and will stop at nothing to get it. Biography Christmas Eve After Batman left the sewers in search of the Joker, Mad Hatter sent a few of his henchmen to invite Batman to a party at his hat shop. When Batman arrived, he confronted Jervis and asked where "Alice" was. Mad Hatter used his prowess of hypnosis to send Batman into a hallucinogenic state, entering the Hatter's "Wonderland". After overcoming the illusion, Batman found Mad Hatter holding a knife to the kidnapped girl. Using a Remote Controlled Batarang, Batman subdued Jervis and saved the girl.Batman: Arkham Origins Arkham City After Batman had rescued Vicki Vale, Mad Hatter planted a remote hypnotic suggestion in Batman's mind, to see what he wanted most. In it, Batman believed to receive a communication from Alfred, stating that Lucius Fox had finished a cure for the disease that had been ailing Batman that night. After Batman took the "cure", he passed out and woke up at a table with Mad Hatter and his henchmen. After revealing how he got Batman there, Mad Hatter outfitted him with a special hat. Breaking out of Mad Hatter's control, Batman fought his henchmen and took him down, flattening his hat in the process.Batman: Arkham City Halloween During Scarecrow's takeover of Gotham City, Mad Hatter kidnapped police officers and threatened to kill them. After doing so, he turned himself into GCPD, and said he would only answer to Batman. During the interrogation, Jervis told Batman to listen for police sirens of the missing squad cars.Batman: Arkham Knight - The Season of Infamy Batman found two of the squad cars rigged with explosives. After disarming them, he rescued the cops inside, finding them wearing masks resembling characters from Alice in Wonderland: the Cheshire Cat and the Queen of Hearts. Upon locating the third squad car, Batman found the "White Rabbit" missing from the trunk, with only a book remaining. Informing Aaron Cash, Batman learned the third cop had just returned to the precinct. Batman returned the pop-up book to Mad Hatter. Opening the book, Batman fell into a hallucinatory state, facing enemies from Arkham Asylum, Arkham City and the Arkham Knight's militia. Rescuing the third cop from being mind-controlled, Batman freed his own mind and locked Jervis away. Gallery BAA-Hatter bio.png|Hatter's bio picture from Arkham Asylum Mad Hatter evidence.jpg|Mad Hatter's gear from Arkham City in the GCPD evidence room Reference Category:Individuals Category:Living individuals Category:Supervillains Category:Inmates of Blackgate Prison Category:Inmates of Arkham Asylum Category:Inmates of Arkham City